enemywithinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within is an upcoming drama series which was created by Ken Woodruff and will premiere on February 25, 2019 on NBC. The show was cancelled after one season.NBC's 'The Enemy Within' Cancelled - No Season 2 Synopsis The series follows "Erica Shepherd, a brilliant former CIA operative, now known as the most notorious traitor in American history and serving life in a Supermax prison. Against every fiber of his being but with nowhere else to turn, FBI Agent Will Keaton enlists Shepherd to help track down a fiercely dangerous and elusive criminal she knows all too well. For Keaton, it’s not easy to trust the woman who cost him so much. While Shepherd and Keaton have different motivations for bringing the enemy to justice, they both know that to catch a spy: They must think like one." Cast Main *Jennifer Carpenter as Erica Shepherd *Morris Chestnut as FBI Agent Will Keaton *Raza Jaffrey as FBI Agent Daniel Zain *Kelli Garner as FBI Agent Kate Ryan *Cassandra Freeman as FBI Agent Jaqueline Pettigrew *Noah Mills as FBI Agent Jason Bragg Recurring * Coral Peña as Anna Cruz * Robert Gossett as Thomas Heffron Episodes Production Development On January 22, 2018, it was announced that NBC had given the production a pilot order. The pilot was written by Ken Woodruff who was also expected to executive produce alongside Vernon Sanders. Production companies involved with the pilot were set to include Universal Television. On February 16, 2018, it was reported that Mark Pellington would direct the pilot episode. On May 7, 2018, it was announced that NBC had given the production a series order.NBC Orders Drama Pilots 'The Village' & 'The Enemy Within' To Series - Deadline It was also reported that Peillington would as an executive producer for the series. A few days later, it was announced that the series would premiere as a mid-season replacement in the spring of 2019.NBC Fall 2018-19 Schedule: ‘Chicago’-Branded Wednesday, ‘SVU’ To Thursday, ‘The Blacklist’ Held For Midseason, ‘World Of Dance’ Moves In-Season - Deadline On December 18, 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere on February 25, 2019 and air weekly on Mondays during the 10 PM time slot. Casting In February 2018, it was announced that Raza Jaffrey, Jennifer Carpenter, and Morris Chestnut had been cast in lead roles in the pilot.Jennifer Carpenter & Morris Chestnut To Star In NBC Pilot ‘The Enemy Within’‘The Enemy Within’: Raza Jaffrey Cast In NBC Drama Pilot - Deadline In March 2018, it was reported that Cassandra Freeman and Kelli Garner had joined the main cast.‘Salvage’ Casts Emily Althaus; Cassandra Freeman Joins ‘The Enemy Within’ - DeadlingKelli Garner Joins NBC Pilot ‘The Enemy Within’, Lincoln Younes Cast In ABC’s ‘Grand Hotel’ - Deadline On June 28, 2018, it was announced that Noah Mills had been cast in a series regular role.‘The Enemy Within’: Noah Mills Set As Series Regular In NBC Drama - Deadline In December 2018, it was reported that Coral Peña and Robert Gossett would appear in a recurring capacity. Filming In October 2018, filming for the series took place at Bergen Community College in Bergen County, New Jersey. Multimedia Gallery 1Poster1.png 1Poster2.png 1Poster3.png 1Erica.png 1Will.png 1Daniel.png 1Kate.png 1Hannah.png Title Card.png|Title card Videos The Enemy Within - CTV New Promo THE ENEMY WITHIN Official Trailer References External links * The Enemy Within on Television Wiki * The Enemy Within on Wikipedia Category:Browse